The Life of Harry James Potter-Wayne The Second Nightwing
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: At eight year old Harry James Potter was taken along with Dursleys to Gotham City as Vernon had a busniess there. While in Gotham, Harry was notices by Selina Kyle aka Catwoman and was taken to Bruce Wayne who adopted him in both ways. This is The Life of Harry James Potter-Wayne The Second Nightwing. Challenge by joe63129
1. Chapter 1

40 year old Bruce Wayne was in his office thinking about his thirteen year old adoptive son Harry James Potter-Wayne who is of right now with Teen Titans as the new Nightwing. The Name Nightwing was his oldest Richard "Dick" Grayson secret identity; however, after the Crime Syndicate came to Earth and caused the Justice League to disappear, they exposed Dick Grayson's secret identity to the world. Still wanting to be a hero, Grayson agreed to take up a new identity and work undercover for Bruce aka Batman within the villainous spy agency known as Spyral. Dick gave Harry the name Nightwing as he was the one who trained Harry the most. So Dick gave Harry the name Nightwing after Bruce's son was Talia al Ghul Damien Wayne was brought back, when Harry was twelve.

Bruce can still remember when Harry was about eight, which was five years ago. His so called "family" the Dursleys came to Gotham City for some business with Wayne Enterprises, when Selina Kyle aka Catwoman saw Harry being locked out of the apartment that the Dursleys had rented. Harry also looked very small for an eight year old. Selina brought Harry to him and Bruce hired lawyers' muggle and magically as their friend Zatanna Zatara told Bruce too as Harry was the child of two magically friends of hers. The lawyers worked all day and night together to get every ready for Bruce to adopt Harry in both ways.

Bruce won custody over Harry and soon after Harry James Potter became Harry James Potter-Wayne. Bruce right away asked some of his friends like Zatanna to teach Harry to use his magic as it's better to teach him, when he's young. They found out that Harry's a fast learner, they also found out by Zatanna that Lily family through her father was a family of demigods and some witches. They have learned that Lily's mother was Hestia and luckily her brother Zeus never found out about his sister having Lily. Lily's grandfather was Apollo, great-grandfather Hermes and her other family members are more gods and goddess from Norse as well as Rowan Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

Bruce will make sure that if Harry inherited more powers from his godly ancestors that he will not use them for more than needed. Within a week Bruce found that Harry had inherited some of all godly ancestors' powers, but because of Bruce and his adoptive siblings along with Selina help raising him, Harry only uses his powers in hopeless cases. In the same week, back in England Zatanna heled Sirius Black get free and Bruce got to meet Sirius. A week after finding out about Harry's powers and met Sirius Black, Bruce had gotten an unexpected meeting with Albus Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold. So he called Zatanna, Selina as she is Harry's mother figure and Sirius Black who is living with a woman who became his girlfriend way too fast.

Albus Dumbledore and Millicent Bagnold tried to get Harry back to England as he was "The Boy-Who-Lived", even if Millicent Bagnold herself was forced to let Bruce adopt Harry in the magically world by the many lawyers Bruce sent her way. Even if they could take him back and Dumbledore should take him back to the Dursleys, he the couldn't as the Dursleys are in Arkham as Selina, Zatanna and every woman that had met and fallen in love with little Harry made sure Britain didn't want the Dursleys back. They then managed to get the adults Dursleys even Aunt Marge sent to Arkham, even when Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul and Jason Todd one of his adoptive children wanted to kill them. The eight year old cubby Dudley Dursley was taken away by the police. After Bruce, Selina, Zatanna and Sirius all said this to the two both Dumbledore and Bagnold left angry.

Still at age eight, Harry became Robin and fought alongside his father Bruce aka Batman. When Harry was about nine; Bruce and Selina married, but Selina doesn't stay ay Wayne Manor as she like to keep playing hero and villain. When Harry was about ten, two things happen one ten year old Damien Wayne came into the picture. Two Harry's Hogwarts letter came and both Bruce and Selina gave Harry a choice as he still was gaining lessons by Bruce's friends. Harry decided not to go to go and stay with the family.

Later Damien was killed, everyone even Harry who couldn't stand Damien as Damien saw Harry his rival mourned his death included Jason who Bruce knew was only there at the Manor for Harry who had changed Jason and help him gain some of his sanity back and help get rid of some of his anger. When Harry was twelve, several of kids came to their world and most of them were his children that told him they were adults. But for some reason they were deages, Zatanna thinks it was because Dumbledore's magic was giving off vibes as he was still angry. They were now stuck in their world as Bruce had to come to terms that he now had child with some of his former love interests and a daughter Helena Wayne with Selina. Then when Crime Syndicate, causing the Justice League to disappear along with exposing Dick Grayson's secret identity to the world, much to the Harry's anger.

Next was Bruce bringing Damien back as he was obsessed, making Harry thinks he favor Damien more than him and the others even Helena his daughter from another world with his wife. Dick gave Harry his old name Nightwing as Harry is exactly like him a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. Harry didn't want to deal with Damien, moved and join the Teen Titans as Nightwing along with Helena as The Huntress. Selina was angry at Bruce as he was the one who made Harry feel the way he does. Damien was upset as Harry was the one "brother" that he actually likes.

Now that Harry's thirteen year old, Bruce had heard that he, Tim and Helena was doing great with the Teen Titans who are like a family. Bruce also heard that Helena begun a crush on her adoptive brother Harry who isn't interest in love right now along others girls who got deages to Harry's age, but Bruce hears that Diana aka Wonder Woman is planning on pairing him up with someone. Bruce can only hope that Harry's handsome looks that he partly inherited from his godly ancestors Apollo and Aphrodite won't causes trouble for him.

 **Next part will be about Harry himself, Voldemort won't appear in the world until Harry's 15 or 16, I will may come up with a new title later**

 **Challenge by joe63129**


	2. Chapter 2

_New York City, Titans Tower_

Thirteen-nearly Fourteen year old Harry James Potter was at their super computer looking for a certain villain that has been playing games with him Rosa Wilson. Rosa Wilson is the new found second daughter of Slade Wilson. When he first met Rosa, she seems different than most of her family and was like her other brother Joe as they liked to call him. But soon Rosa ended up showing her true colors.

"Harry enough, you've been looking for Rosa or rather Black Rose for days now and without food or sleep. HARRY" Harry heard his's voice then was forced to stop, when Tim slam his hand down on the computer

"Tim-"Harry started, but was cut off

"No Harry, you're coming with me to breakfast then take a bath before bed. Beside it your birthday tomorrow and I need to be nice and awake. Bruce-"Tim was cut off

"Tim you and I both know Bruce doesn't remember my birthdays. Heck he may believe I have just turned thirteen. He so old that he forgets that I'm nearly fourteen despites the fact he's forty year old." Harry scoffed

Tim shook his head as Harry go up and walked off to the kitchen, well Tim hopes that's where Harry's going. His brother had always felt that Bruce favors Damien as he's Bruce blood. When Harry came into their family, he was Bruce's second favorite son next to Dick. When Damien came into the picture, they all saw Bruce with Damien and they were hurt, but not as much as it did Harry. When Dick gave Harry his former identity, Harry instantly moved to the Titans Tower and away from both Bruce and Damien along with Helena Wayne.

The first week Harry instantly updated the Tower, Harry then went on a mission with them. That is when Harry first met Rosa Wilson and at first she seems kind and ready to be a hero. So they taught her how to be a Titan, later Tim could see Harry and Rosa getting much closer that also made Helena and other girls, even the ones who was age back Harry's age jealous. But it wasn't soon long for Rosa to show her true colors and Tim was sad to admit that he knew about Rosa's true colors all along. They had to fight her, but Rosa has always been good with a whip; even since Harry gave her a whip.

 **Flashback**

 **The Teen Titans are at a warehouse surround by Slade Wilson and Rose Wilson along with their men.**

" **Good work Rosa, you led them right into our trap" Slade said to Rosa, which shocked the team and made them turn to look at Rosa**

" **Thank you papa, I do love to fool people" Rosa said smirking, while she walks to her father's side**

" **YOU BETRAYED US YOUR-"Helena yelled, but has to cut herself off**

" **Oh I'm so sorry Helena and we're becoming such good friends too. Too bad next time" Rosa said smirking**

 **Their leader Red Robin aka Tim Drake had enough and the fight broke out between the two groups. Rosa ran off with Harry as Nightwing following despites Red Robin yelling for Nightwing to stop. Rosa and Nightwing played cat and mouse for a while until Rosa ran to the roof. Rosa stopped and turned to look at Nightwing.**

" **Oh Harry did I hurt your feelings?" Rosa asked**

" **Why?" Nightwing asked**

" **Oh Harry, I was just playing a part. Not my fault you fell in love" Rosa simply said like she didn't care**

 **Rosa then started throwing punches, causing Nightwing to block and dodges them. Nightwing block her punches then gave her a low kick to knock her off of her feet. Nightwing then put out his Escrima Sticks, while Rosa pulled out her whip. Nightwing dodge the whip every time and landed hits on Rosa, well that was until Rosa wraps her whip on his sticks and threw them off the roof.**

" **Rosa you and I know that whatever you wanted from your father. Slade will never choose you or let you do anything. Slade only cares about one thing only himself." Nightwing growl at her**

" **What do you take me for? An idiot! Honey I know my father doesn't care about me unlike my idiot sister, I'm using him." Nightwing dodge her whip as Rosa kept talking '' I'm using him to get what I want power and when I get that I can climb up from there." Nightwing high kick her, causing Rosa to go flying backward**

" **Because unlike I them-"Rosa spit out some blood "I'm move smarter-"the whip wraps around Nightwing ankle then she pulled out it, causing Nightwing to fall. "And I'm much more-Ahh" Rosa screamed as Nightwing threw something at her then unwrapped himself from the whip, before pulled the whip right out of Rosa hands**

" **What you plan on doing with the power?" Nightwing asked as Rosa glared at him**

" **I want my army of course, men and women who-"Rosa was cut off**

" **Who's loyal to you? Rosa you won't know what loyally, even if it bite you on the ass" Nightwing said as he spit out blood**

 **Rosa then made a run for her whip, which Nightwing threw over to the side. Nightwing tried to stop her, but he was too late as Rosa got her whip and lashes it toward Nightwing. The whip wraps around his wrist and Rosa pulled on her whip enough that will pull him to her. Once Nightwing was closes to her.**

" **Harry you may not believe me, but my love you was real" Rosa said quietly as she let kick Nightwing back over to the edge, but before he fell Rosa grabbed Nightwing wrist and pulled him back on the roof then knock him out**

 **End of Flashback**

Bruce had tried to talk to Harry, but Harry refuses to talk with Bruce. Ever since that day they hadn't heard anything of Rosa expects her new name Black Rose. Harry would go out at night as Nightwing, just to find information about Black Rose and always ended with nothing. Tim knew that Rosa is part of the higher food chain in the criminal world. Dick also told Tim that the Black Rose also sent word out that Nightwing of the Teen Titans is not to harmed or killed as he's hers to deal with. That tells Tim that Rosa didn't lie about her feelings for Harry.

Tim kept on walking until he saw Harry in his room with wet messy hair along with Beast Boy and Cyborg who had a plate of food for Harry. Tim smiles those two are not Harry's two best friends, but they are his friends.

"How is he?" Tim heard a voice asked in front him, causing Tim to look ahead to see Helena, Raven and Cassie

"With help; he will get better, but maybe if I tell him he's acting like Bruce being all obsessed like Bruce with brining Damien back that might snapped back to normal." Tim said

"Or it might get you a bloody nose" Cassie told him

Tim just looked back at Harry who had fallen asleep after eating his food. That is when Tim got an alert on his watch, he looked at his team and they all nodded. While the others go, Tim took the last glance at Harry before calling Dick to keep an eye on Harry. Right now Tim won't take any chances with Harry

 **Next time some HP will appear for a unknown reason**


End file.
